In Too Deep
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: Song-fic to 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41. For robrae fans... the long awaited robstar breakup! One-shot


**Okay, this is just a simple one-shot I made up in my free time, has nothing to do with my other stories… I hope u enjoy, and when ur done… please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans! Or the lyrics to 'In too deep' by sum 41**

Robin and Starfire walked down the empty stretch of beach, fingers intertwined, Starfire's head resting on the shorter boy's shoulder. Somehow, all of this made the boy wonder feel… well uncomfortable, maybe it was too much, maybe they were going to fast…

"Robin, I love you more than all the gormflags on Tamaran combined," Starfire said suddenly. Robin didn't note one ounce of sincerity in her sweeter-than-sugar voice. She pulled away and looked at him. "Why do you not return my feelings?" Robin blinked, confused.

"What do you mean Star? I mean… romantic dinner, moonlit beach walk… poetry? I did it all… what else do you want?" He replied softly.

_**The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.**_

She sighed and let go of his hand. "Robin, I want what you want, but… why don't we ever talk anymore?" She whined. Robin was reminded distinctly of some daytime T.V. show…

"What do you mean? We're talking right now," He replied. Starfire rolled her eyes, Robin wondered where she had picked that one up.

"This is not what I mean Robin." She said coldly.

_**Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far**_

Robin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then what _do_ you mean Starfire! For gods sake shed some light on it for both of us!" He yelled. Starfire's gaze grew colder still.

"This isn't working out Robin, it will never work unless you learn to talk to me politely like I am to you." She stated. Robin drew in a deep breath. His gaze flickered to the ocean water, he imagined it pulling him under, sucking the life out of him, right now, it didn't seem that bad of a concept.

_**Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
**_

He had to admit, everytime he'd been out with Starfire, she had found someway to annoy him, to get under his skin. He couldn't imagine how cold he'd been to her, but he just couldn't help it. Whenever he'd try and talk to her about something, she seemed uninterested, or preoccupied with something else. Likewise when she tried to talk to him.

_**Seems like each time  
I'm with you i loose my mind,  
Because i'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then i think it's time that we took a break.  
**_

He turned to Starfire and studied her. She was beautiful, no, gorgeous, but when he looked deeper, beyond that orange tinted skin, her soul was empty, no secrets, no longings, nothing. He couldn't handle someone like that, having so many dark secrets himself.

"Maybe you're right Star. Maybe we should just quit while we're ahead and be friends, teammates," he agreed.

_**  
Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far  
**_

She nodded, and seemed somewhat glad this was all over. And it was, it was all over. Robin repeated the phrase over and over again as Star flew off over the ocean back to the tower. She didn't even care that she was leaving him here alone, didn't care… but then… would he?

**_Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under._**

"So… boy wonder dumps alien princess, this will sure make the Sunday '_Times_'" remarked a cold, but somewhat comforting voice from behind him. Robin chuckled slightly.

"The feeling was mutual, Raven." He replied. "It just amazes me it took this long for me to realize it. We were just pretending all along, _she_ was pretending. It was all a lie…" He mused. Raven walked down and sat by him on the sand. She drew a pattern in it.

"I don't think it was _always_ a lie Robin. I do believe you guys felt something for each other when you first met. But I guess… you guys just kept trying, even when you both knew there was nothing there after a while…" She rationed. Robin nodded.

**_  
I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And i hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,_**

Robin stole a glance at the dark sorceress. She looked so beautiful in the setting sun, her violet hair fanning out around her grey face, the different colors of the sunset reflecting in the deep pools that were her eyes, her gemstone sending prisms of light around her face.

He remembered one time looking at Starfire like this. In fact, she was in the exact same position Raven was in now, _he _was in the exact same position. The only difference was that they were on a beach, and Raven was so much more beautiful than Star. **(A/N: incase you didn't get this, I was referring to the scene at the end of the episode 'Sisters') **

**_Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause i'm in too deep, and i'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under._**

Robin grinned and moved closer to Raven. She didn't seem to notice, so entranced by the sunset. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered. Robin nodded in agreement, though he hadn't once looked at the sun, he was nodding more in regards to the woman in front of him. She sighed and sat back, putting her hands out behind her in the sand. Her cloak fell away from her body, and Robin stared, not having looked at her without her cloak on for some time.

He gulped and placed his hand casually on hers. But she didn't react the way she thought he would. She didn't react at all. Instead, her eyes remained glued to the sun. They sat this way for a while, and then Raven turned her hand over and intertwined her fingers with his. His eyes widened and he glanced at her. She smiled.

"I think I might be able to defeat my father soon, with some intensive practice of course…" She said randomly. Robin realized it wasn't that random after all. If she defeated her father, then she would be free to express emotion, then they could… He grinned. That meant she liked him, maybe loved him, enough to risk her life for the chance to be able to feel… with him.

He picked up her hand in his and kissed the top of it. He saw a small blush creeping up her face. She cleared her throat, silencing the emotion. "I will aid you in whatever possible way Raven, I want this more than you could know…" He stated. Raven smiled a bit. How he loved that smile.

He had found her, she was in front of his eyes the entire time… but he had at last found her. Raven got up and grabbed his waist, pulling him into the air and over to the tower. He looked once more at the waves he thought had once looked appealing, they were still beautiful yes, but now he was flying over them…

**_Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again._**

**Okay peepz! Did you like? Review now now now! Flames are accepted, UNLESS they are flaming the pairing! I know a lot of u disagree with me, u don't need to shout it down my throat… but if you would like to flame the writing… by all means… go ahead!**


End file.
